Listen to your heart
by Doyle'sangel
Summary: I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.


I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

She was crying, not that there were any tears on her face nor were her eyes red but I knew she was crying. I knew because I too shared the talent of leaving no evidence of my tears. By the heart shape locket she was rubbing I knew that her tears had something to do with a man. I sat down next to her and smiled kindly offering her a hankie. She looked at me with a startled expression on her face. Taking it she dapped her eyes and looked down at her lap, "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's okay. Are you boarding the plane?" I asked indicating the terminal.

"Yeah." She says looking at the flight desk, "I leave on the next plane out of this gate."

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"Honey, a plane doesn't leave from this gate for four hours." I said, "Tell me about him."

She looked surprised but looked down at the locket that she held in her hands, "I can't." she whispered, "If I talk about it I'll break." She says. She's not sure why she's telling me this but I know.

"Alright," I said, "let me tell you a story." When she nodded I continued, "I married my worst enemy." I said and laughed when her head jerked up.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

"We fought all the time. Everything was a contest of wills and one day I couldn't take it anymore. After five years of marriage and two beautiful twin boys I packed the three of us up and came to this very airport. I did it during the day while he was at work. Like you my plane didn't leave for hours and as it hit time for him to come home I imagined all the things he would do when he got home to an empty house." I smiled as I noticed she checked her own watch, "Of all things I thought what he did wasn't one of them. He called everyone he knew and finally broke my brother of all people into telling him that I had went to the airport to go home."

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"Our fight had been about his promise that we would return to our childhood home before the boys were in school but it didn't look like that was going to happen. I was so mad and I decided that he could have that basketball career he always wanted but I would take our boys home. "

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

"He came here and told how stupid this was. You don't just give up like that. We got into the biggest fight of our marriage right here in front of God and everybody but we were to pissed to care. Airport security was standing by but we weren't doing anything wrong. Then the flight desk called for my flight to board."

She gasped, "What did you do?"

"I got on the plane of course." Seeing her dejected look I laughed, "And so did he. He'd booked the seat next to me."

"What happened?"

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"A four hour flight with two little boys was enough to show me I couldn't do it without him. He effortlessly helped me get our sons under control, ordered lunch exactly the way I liked it, and quietly argued with me about the move back to New Mexico the whole way. All those thing weren't to show me what I'd be missing it was just something he did all the time. I remembered all the reasons that I fell in love with him despite every reason not too."

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"Sharpay!" a voice called out across the crowd. A tall black man made his way across the crowd.

She looked at me and I nodded, "We moved to New Mexico the next year and have married for twenty-five years. Our boys didn't start school for another year when we bought our house just where I always wanted one."

"Hi, I'm Chad." My wonderful husband said as he sat next to me.

"Sierra Bolton." She said smiling.

We chuckled and she looked at us in confusion, "Sierra, don't leave." She turned to see Ryan Danford standing there with flowers.

"Please give my son a second chance." I whispered, "He's a little bit to much like his father."

She smiled a me and then stood and placed her hands on her hips and glared at the young man my son had turned into, "Tell me one good reason why I should stay."

"Because you met my parents after all." He said scratching his head.

Sierra laughed, "You know flowers aren't going to cut it." She said as she jumped into his arms.

"She's going to fit right in." Chad whispered to me. I turned and smiled at him.

"How do you think I was able to pick her out without ever asking her name."


End file.
